The present invention is concerned with novel 1-fluoromethyl substituted alkylamines.
Various nonfluorinated substituted alkylamines such as histamine, 2-(3,4-dihydroxyphenyl)ethylamine (dopamine), tyramine, amphetamine and hydroxyamphetamine, are known. These compounds exhibit various physiological activities and have various clinical utilities (See D. M. Aviado "Sympathomimetic Drugs", Charles C. Thomas, Publisher, 1970).
1-Fluoromethyl substituted alkyl amines have been discovered. These amines have decarboxylase inhibiting activity.